Halloween Fun
by Mrs.Grose
Summary: It's halloween night and Raven and BB are at the tower alone, what more do you want to know? PLEASE R


Author's Notes: This is just for my little sister; cause she is like so bloody cool and everything like that! And I really wanted to write a TT FF...especially a BB/Raven one!! WOOT Well I hope you all like it, and if not you should so totally Review it anyways...cause well that would be really nice of you I like get comments back even if they are mean-ish. R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians etc

-Halloween Fun! .-

Knock knock knock knock 

"Come on Rae! We're going to be late if we don't leave now!"

Raven opened the door, dressed in her usual purple cloak and black leotard. She had ditched the gold and red belt tonight and instead wore a black metal chain with deep amethyst stones. She reached up and moved a lock of hair behind her ear and sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you I don't do parties"

"Aw Rae, it's a Halloween party! You'll totally dig it!" Beast Boy tried to tempt her. "Come on think about it, scary stuff everywhere, candy, crying children! Sounds like a Raven kind of party to me if I ever heard one!"

"I don't like Halloween, I don't like candy, and I don't like parties." Raven said with a bored drawl. Just then Cyborg, Starfire, amd Robin walked down the hall on their way to the elevator. Starfire was wearing a cute but tiny French maid outfit. Robin to her left was wearing a batman outfit, and Cy to her right was ....not dressed up.

"OH BB isn't my costume great!" StarFire twirled and her barely there skirt went flutter up showing off some pink laceys.

"Uh, yeah Star...where on earth did you get it?"

"Robin picked it out for me!" He huge grin was quickly replaced by a somewhat perplexed expression. "I had asked him if he thought it so short but he said it was not considered revealing on earth."

Robin blushed a little and said, "Uh I thought it would be a cool outfit..."

Cy and BB grinned at him while Raven just shook her head. "So what inspired you to dress as the bat?" Beast By asked.

"Well my friend from Gothem, Barbara, sent it to me, and I thought I don't really have anything else to wear do I?"

"Who is this friend Barbara?" Starfire asked with a sense of possessiveness in her voice.

"Probably an ex-girlfriend!" Beast Boy joked.

"Well um...that's not that far from the truth..." Starfire gasped and turned around and begun to walk to the elevator. Robin chased after her. "Oh Star! Wait up! Don't be mad!! I haven't seen Barbara in like years!!!"

"Well come on guys we better follow them or else we'll get left behind." Cyborg said and motioned for them to follow.

Beast Boy took one last look a t Raven then turned around and said, "I think we're going to stay in tonight, okay? Tell me about EVERYTHING when you get back okay?"

"Yeah, what ever you want to do, yes you later!" Cyborg waved behind him and was on his way to catching up with the two bickering in front of him.

"Wait! CY! Aren't you going to dress up?"

"Dude, I am dressed up! I'm a robot!" Cyborg winked and then left the Titians tower.

"So um, since you don't like parties you want to go watch a movie with me? I hear some really cool slasher (( Slasher not slash...even though..That would be soooo cool if there were slash movies out there don't you think? OMG! A Harry Draco slash movie! I would like buy...ALL OF THEM. Just so I could look at the covers! ;)) Movie is supposed to be on."

Raven stared at him I why did he not go with the others? He would have had so much more fun at the party them here with me. /I "Um..well...."

"You can not tell me you don't like to watch movies!"

"No it's not that, it's just...sure. I'd love to watch a slasher movie with you. But I'm only going to watch it with you because I don't want you coming into my room in the middle of the night blubbering something about a boogie monster under your bed." Raven quickly let BB get a glimce of one of her rare smiles.

"Dude, that is so not nice." Beast Boy grinned knowing he had made her smile, even if only for a few brief secounds.

The two sat on the coach; the coffee table was loaded down with vegan snacking delights.

"So um...should I turn out the lights?" Beast Boy asked her blushing slightly.

"Well how else would we watch a movie?" Raven popped some popcorn in her mouth...because how else would she put u pop /u corn in her mouth? ((Sorry I felt the need in my sugar hyped state to say that...please forgive me))

As the movie had started the two were on their own end of the couch, but as the movie went on, and the night grew darker they moved closer and closer together. Right when the idiot blonde lead female was being torn slashed cut and sliced into bits Beast Boy jumped and grabbed the nearest thing to him. The nearest thing to him just happened to be Ravens hand. By the time he realized that he holding Ravens hand, he also realized that Raven was slightly squeezing his hand. He looked over at her, his mouth slightly agape.

"Shh, it's just getting to the good part." Rae smiled and turned back to face the telly. So they sat there for like another half an hour, holding each other's hand, side by side. The movie soon ended leaving them alone...in the dark...holding each other's hands, and sitting extremely close to one another. ((Can anybody say fun time?))

"So um what did you think of the movie?" Beast Boy asked. He hoped that his palms weren't sweating, or that he wasn't holding on too tight. He didn't want to let go.

"It was alright for a nineteen seventies horror flick." Raven replied.

"Where are you looking? Move your head closer so I can see you...got to make sure you're not making faces at me." Beast Boy leaned in hoping to see Raven's face. At the same time Raven was leaning in as well obliging to the green boy's request. Their two heads bummed into each other, their lips pressed together. As soon as Beast Boy realized what had happed he reacted quickly moving his mouth, slightly opening it to run his tongue over Rae's lips. He could feel Raven kiss back. She opened her mouth and playfully bit his lower lip. The two slowly pulled back.

"Raven..." Beast Boy began then BOOM the lights switched on and Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin walked into the room. Raven quickly stood up.

"Um.. I need to go meditate..." She flew thought the air to her room. Surprisingly enough the three that had just entered the room had no clue not or even the slightest idea that the two could have possibly been kissing on the coach.

"Man you soo should have gone to that party! It was so awesome! There was this...." Cyborg had started talking but stopped when Beast Boy raised his hand and said.

"Dude I am so mad at you right now...I'm ganna go to bed now, tell me in the morning." BB got and walked into his room to undoubtedly dream about his moody princess.

-Fin-

Author's Notes: Well there it is..I know it's kinda of short and everything, but I had the whole oneshot thing in mind sooo I might write a sequel I might not. I just wanted to keep my horrible writing to a minimum. PLEASE Tell me what you think.


End file.
